Luminescent
by AlyssPotter
Summary: The ghostwriter wasn't the only one who liked to rhyme...A series of poems and the like about Danny and the people (and ghosts) around him, ranging from random inanimate love interests to the desolate future of our favorite halfa. And no, I don't mean Vlad. Enjoy!
1. Ghostboy, Ghostboy

**A/N**

 **...Well, it's been a while...please accept this as my apology :)**

 **This is going to be a series of poems or things that rhyme and involve Danny Phantom characters. There will be a new summary each chapter, so make sure to read 'em! :} Enjoy!**

 **Summary: Danny writes a poem about his life as a vigilant...and his inevitable _real_ death. **

**Disclaimer: Ownership=nill.**

* * *

Ghostboy, Ghostboy

By: Danny Fenton

Ghostboy, ghostboy, where art thou, ghostboy?

The city's overrun while defense is pounded down,

People are running and the ghosts are cunning,

Families slowly falling, and the city crawling,

With ghosts here and ghosts there,

But no ghostboy anywhere.

Ghostboy, ghostboy, what are you doing?

Your help is needed, yes,

But your defense is weak at best.

A shield that size will surely compromise

Your secret, you can't keep it,

When your conscious fades to black.

Ghostboy, ghostboy, when will you stop?

A hero isn't needed, not to your mom and pops.

A shot to the back should have indicated

The thought that doesn't seem to stop,

Invasion or not.

Ghostboy, ghostboy, who do you think you are?

A deity you are not, and you still haven't stopped.

The ghosts are slowly retreating,

But your back is still catastrophically bleeding.

Even you can't hold on this long.

Ghostboy, ghostboy, why do you keep trying?

Even I can see your perseverance dying.

You're still high flyin', beatin' bad guys,

As you stare death in the face, Amity's own ace.

Hiding behind a parade of charades,

In a raid of masquerades.

Why do you even try as you're finally 'bout to die?

A spirit you are not, a purpose you have lost.

So say bye-bye when you finally meet that guy,

All way up in the sky,

In a white hall up high.

Because even I can see a losing battle you fool,

Your heart is about to be a mess,

And then you will certainly confess the rest.

Oh, the tears you will form,

The hearts you shall shatter,

The minds that will crash.

Oh, Gho

st

boy

 **G**

 **h**

 **o**

 **s**

 **t**

 **b**

 **o**

 **y**

 **...you _are_ a mess…**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And there was the master product! Sorry for that last part, I had this really cool spacing thing going on on my google doc, but it _refuses_ to let me have any spaces...so we're left with boring old strait-down letters. I wrote this a few nights ago (I was in a poetry mood) and finally got around to typing it, now that auditions are FINALLY done. Hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


	2. Eros' Yearning

**A/N**

 **...So far, I've written several of these a night, so I figured what the heck, might as well post them ;)**

 **Summary: It's his day off, and Tucker's a boy in love.**

 **Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

 **Eros' Yearning**

 **By: Tucker The Tech-y**

There she was,

A loveable dove,

The most beautiful thing in the world.

Sleek and shiny, had all the boys crying

For a chance to hold her real close.

To this day I'm surprised that it was me she did find,

Among Amity's chaotic big crowds.

A wink she did give me, her plump lips twisting

Into the biggest charismatic smile.

It was love at first sight as her eyes, they met mine,

And a bond was forged forever more.

Mile by mile we talked all the while

As we finally made our way back home.

Not to be egoist, but I thought our entrance

Would result in more openmouthed stares.

But as I opened the door, we were both ignored

'cept my sisters unbelievable snort.

Though I must confess, my mother was unimpressed

When I showed her my girl,

With a wink and a twirl,

A heartbreaking chrome plated new phone.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hope you enjoyed! See y'all again soon! If you've got a request, pop me a review of PM and I'll try and write it!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


	3. Means to an End

**A/N**

 **I guess this one is sort of a companion to Ghostboy...enjoy!**

 **Summary: They had won, they were triumphant; but was this really justice? With shaking arms, Maddie cradled the still form of the phantom of her son. It was a cost she never thought she would have lost...Had they really won?**

 **Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own...**

* * *

 **Means to an End**

 **By: Maddie Fenton**

They had won, it was done,

But should justice have been the aim?

In all the scattered debris, a ghostboy still remained.

Was it worth it, in the end?

She shook her head to comprehend

The broken fragments in her brain.

She closer, now,

Enough to see his furrowed brows

Had fallen down

Like his body

To hit the solid ground.

Her fists were clenched, her muscles tensed,

Her googles eyes still reminiscent

Of the ghostboy she had seen

And her child that once believed.

Her knees gave out and she cried out

A hand slowly reaching out

To pet his bloodied face throughout

Her total silent breakdown.

Eyes were shining, children crying,

But no one saw her there

A hand still tangled in his hair,

His mangled body slowly found its way into her lap.

His chest was still, no to nill,

His body unnaturally still.

Her eyes glanced down and his stared back,

A deadly vacant blue.

She called his name, another game,

She was pretending he would wake up.

But no to nill was still the drill

And the body still remained still.

She screamed and cried and sang a lullaby,

But her baby was still unresponsive.

So with shaking arms,

She cradled the phantom of her son,

Two beings in one,

Another secret done.

Had they really won?

* * *

 **A/N**

 **WHEW! That took a while to type up. Now, to finish my homework...**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


	4. The Boy In The Tree

**A/N**

 **Heeeeeey guys, guess what? #No Reviews! Eh, It doesn't really matter, because these poems were mostly written to explore poetry and provide a quick insight into our favorite characters :) So, to you 82 viewers, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Summary: He was ever so lonely, forced to bear a burden that should never have been his.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did. Then this would be my job...**

* * *

 **The Boy In The Tree**

 **By: Danny Phantom**

There he sat, the boy in the tree,

A spirit with glowing green eyes.

Day and Night he seemed to stay

In his nest, but they never protest.

For the spirit with snow white hair he was,

An invisible boy, not a child's toy,

A weapon they do deploy,

A fight for a man,

Not a brawl for a boy.

A war he did fight, and the dogs, they did bite,

And he hobbled his way back home.

He won, they said, but they never told

The toil of one little boy.

His weariness grew, and his eyes, they turned blue,

As the child fell down to the ground.

A man did indeed pass

And helped the pain pass

And the boy felt for once like a human.

But another ghost appeared, another foe they feared,

And back out to the brawl he did go.

Fight after fight, and the ghosts, they did gripe,

As he sent them all back to the Ghost Zone.

And though cheers he did hear,

A pain in his heart became clear,

And he wandered away from the crowd.

To his tree he did near, and his eyes began to tear

As his sanctuary came into sight.

So invisible he flew, to the tallest branches full of dew,

And there he laid as his mind called to him.

Because life wasn't fair, and his heart cried to him, he stayed there for quite a while.

But then screams he did hear, so visible he did rear,

As the hero was needed once again.

But the protest remained unsaid in his head,

A nag that never went away,

And his heart was no longer content.

Because while ghost boy he may be, a boy lived,

And no longer was ever to be free.

But what of the boy in the tree, you ask?

Well he stayed there with a ghosts broken heart.

A small part of him that could never leave, an invisible being for all to see,

And so there he stayed, never to see

What he could really be,

While held down by responsibility,

The hero they need,

The boy in the tree.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hope you enjoyed! See you soon with another poem :)**

 **Got a suggestion? Just ask and I'll do my best to deliver!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


	5. Identity Crisis

**A/N**

 **Yo dudes! It's me again...I'm going to pretend like some of you were excited to see this update...meh, enjoy!**

 **Summary** **: Sometimes, it's not that easy to distinguish between you and yourself. Though really, Danny had it hardest of all.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned, this would be a book of poems...not that anyones reading it anyways...**

* * *

 **Identity Crisis**

 **By Danny Fenton**

What is your name, she questions,

Well, it's funny that you should ask.

The one you are searching for, I think,

Is the one better known than me.

A Fenton I am, a Phantom I be,

A boy in the shadows, a ghost on the streets.

This is the question which has been haunting me,

So the answer is now inconclusive.

Who am I, what am I, two very good questions.

A ghost, a boy, a hero, a victim,

Two sides of a coin, two very different boys.

A loser, a winner, an obligation, a choice,

Am I alive or dead, the answer I dread

For one or the other ends with one and not the other.

What is my identity, really, is it that hard to see?

One, he pleads, the other, he needs

To save you and me,

A protector we believe.

Is the choice so hard to make?

No, perhaps not.

The answer is right in front of me.

But what about me?

Don't I get a chance to be free

Or will my sides always be controlling me?

Help me, help them, I'm hopeless, I'm dead

A future or not, that is the choice I'm left.

For the good of me or the good of many,

This is the choice I must make.

So who am I? Well, it's funny you should ask,

Because really, if you looked closely you'd see

The answer I dread, so perhaps it's best to say

What we all really know

In the depths of our brains.

Though in actuality, I'm really just me

So lets stop pretending

And forget all of this.

Because, really, I'm no one at all.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **...review? Eh, I'll be back soon anyways ;)**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


End file.
